The Covenant of Primus
by TransformersPrime1234444
Summary: The history of Cybertron in the hands of Miko. The Covenant of Primus reveals to her things not even the Matrix could grant. Whether it be about the original Thirteen Primes or the Rust Plague.


I don't own Transformers.

* * *

"Miko, I would like to give this to you," Optimus said, holding out a box shaped like the Autobot insignia. The two were alone in the base, besides Ratchet, who was getting energon.

"It is the Covenant of Primus. I am depending on you to keep all of our memories here on Earth. It contains more information on Cybertron than the Matrix could ever grant."

"Dude, don't you know I don't do history?" Miko asked.

Optimus sighed, she was the only one who could open it.

"But I'll take it," Miko said, taking the shield from the Prime. Optimus was happy that Miko took the box.

* * *

Miko sat down, confused. How in the world was she supposed to open the Autobot shield? Then, Miko got an idea.

She placed a hand on both of the eyes, wishing for something to happen.

A bright blue light flashed suddenly, temporarily blinding Miko.

"Ugh," Miko moaned, removing her hands.

Feeling brave, Miko placed a hand on the top right corner of the shield, sliding it diagonally. Miko then placed a hand on the bottom, sliding it down. Finally, Miko slid the last part of the shield to the left, revealing a book.

Miko took out the book, opening it and skipping a couple of pages.

'So many words,' Miko thought tiredly.

* * *

_**Prima**_

_Prima was the first Prime, and the most like Primus. He was always focused on the greater good. Prima acted as a big brother to all of the thirteen primes._

_Although, like Primus, Prima was convinced he was right about everything, which made him difficult to deal with on various occasions._

_Prima's artifact was the star saber._

_**Vector Prime**_

_Vector Prime was a serious mech. Primus was always right, and to an extent, Vector Prime couldn't be wrong. Vector Prime's sense of balance and order was unsurpassed._

_Vector Prime was able to manipulate time and space. To create or prevent paradoxes as he pleased. To fix or change the fabric of physical reality._

_Vector Prime brought multiple weapons to battle, but his main artifact of power was the Blades of Time. The Blades of Time allowed Vector Prime to access hidden dimensions._

_**Alpha Trion**_

_Alpha Trion was the historian of the original thirteen primes. Alpha Trion had a philosophical attitude._

_Alpha Trion had two artifacts, the Covenant, which truly belonged to Primus himself, and the Quill, which he used to write down his own thoughts._

_Unlike the other Primes, Alpha Trion had a direct link to the Spatk of Primus, which inspired him when the knowledge and awarenes of past events would have been intolerable._

_**Solus Prime**_

_Solus Prime was the creator. She was also the first and only femme Prime, and the first femme Cybertronian. This set the ratio of one femme to every twelve mechs._

_Solus Prime was calm and confident, adored by all her fellow Primes for her positive and intelligent support as a friend. She would happily create instruments or objects of any kind for any Prime._

_Solus Prime's artifact of power was the Forge. The Forge looked to be a hammer in appearance._

_**Micronus Prime**_

_Micronus Prime was tiny. But even with his small size, Micronus Prime packed more energy than four of the other Primes combined._

_What Micronus lacked in size was more than made up for by his mind. Micronus Prime could always come up with a clever plan. Micronus Prime was a watchful observer and could often tell what going on with his fellow Primes before they did._

_Micronus Prime had the ability to connect with the other Primes to boost their power. With Micronus on their side, the Thirteen Primes were never outgunned._

_Micronus's artifact was the Chimera Stone, which allowed Micronus to mimic the abilities of his fellow Primes after the stone had bonded him to them._

_**Alchemist Prime**_

_Alchemist Prime was more of an elemental being. He relied more on intuition than intellect, although he lacked no intelligence. Alchemist was gentle and sympathetic, as well as a close friend to Alpha Trion. He could always see the other side of the story._

_Alchemist's personal artifact was the Lenses. But these were a part of his optics, so no one else could ever use them._

_**Nexus Prime**_

_Nexus Prime was the first combiner. He could easily separate into five different parts, and them easily become Nexus again. Change was in Nexus' nature, although at heart, he was loyal to Primus._

_Nexus Prime's artifact was the Enigma of Combination. The Enigma of Combination could be anything, and its power was already a part of everything Nexus did._

_**Onyx Prime**_

_Onyx Prine was much like a beast. The spirit warrior. But he was a good friend to all of the Primes. Onyx was capable of traveling in spirit across time and space due to his artifact, the Triptych Mask._

_The first mask of the Triptych Mask was named Farsight. It allowed Onyx to see into other places and times, both unreal and real. Onyx was the only one who could tell the difference._

_The second mask was named Predator. It gave Onyx insight on any creature, allowing Onyx to hunt it faultlessly._

_The third mask was the undead face of Mournsong. On the back, the mask was alive and vigorous. but on the front, it was cold and empty. It gave visions that only Onyx could comprehend._

_Onyx was the only Prime so powerfully attuned to spirit. Some considered Onyx illogical, but he was a friendly loyalty about him that made him good to be around._

_**Amalgamous Prime**_

_Amalgamous was the joker of the group. It was comforting to most, but the more serious Primes sometimes took it badly._

_Amalgamous was able to transform from one shape to another, liquid to solid and back again. He was never still. Amalgamous was gentle hearted, never holding grudges or taking anything personally._

_Amalgamous lacked the focus of a true fighter, but his unpredictability could sometimes be helpful._

_Amalgamous Prime's artifact was the Transformation Cog, which all later T-Cogs were modeled after._

_**Quintus Prime**_

_Quintus Prime was a daydreamer. He was always out to prove his own theories correct by experimental invention. Quintus was often hindered by the the less imaginative Primes. He believed life was the most important thing, and it should be encouraged to flourish in all varieties throughout the universe._

_Quintus Prime's artifact was the Enberstone, an object similar to Primus's Spark._

_**Liege Maximo**_

_Liege Maximo was the manipulator. He could easily pitch whatever line he was selling, changing his language to feed their suspicions and desires. Liege Maximo threw himself into any role he thought would work, instantly convincing himself in the process. Although Maximo was very likable, his traits made him dangerous as well._

_Liege Maximo's artifact was the Legion Darts. These darts were filled with toxins, which he could deploy to disrupt others._

_**Megatronus**_

_Megatronus was the most complex of all the Primes, always caught between warring impulses of passion. Although he was dedicated to Primus, Megatronus couldn't help but feel like an outsider._

_Although like Primus, Megatronus was also like Unicron, earning him the disfavor of the other Primes. It haunted him. Megatronus hadn't done anything wrong, yet he felt unworthy. He was too proud to admit any weakness, but he was unstable. Even those closest to him were victims of his mood swings._

_Megatronus' personal artifact was the Requiem Blaster, crafted for him by Solus Prime at his request and design. The Requiem Blaster drew on the core of distant suns; casting beams of such highly focused plasma that no one could survive._

_**The Thirteenth Prime**_

_Thirteen was unlike the other Primes, his type was warrior. He also had no special object associated with him. Thirteen had good leadership qualities. Thirteen also had a lesser ego than any of the other Primes. He was calm and well liked, with the ability to calm down Megatronus._

_Thirteen was always there to calm everyone else down, saying, "All are one." Something about Thirteen made the other Primes believe it._

_Thirteen united the Primes, without him, they would have fallen into disarray must sooner._

_Here ends the first entry in the Covenant of Primus._

* * *

"Hey Ratchet, something's wrong," Jack said as Miko finished reading the first entry.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"Miko's reading," Jack teased.

"What?" both Raf and Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Hehe..." Miko chuckled nervously, knowing she'd have to explain herself later. Miko got saved by Bumblebee.

"Hey, Ratchet, we need you here on Cybertron," Bumblebee said through the screen. Ratchet gave Miko one last glare before he walked through the newly opened spacebridge.

* * *

If I got any facts wrong, please forgive and correct me.


End file.
